


Lines of Fate

by Summer_Rayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Rayne/pseuds/Summer_Rayne
Summary: Persephone has only ever known the Malfoys. Every birthday, Christmas, and summer she spent with the Malfoys, and while they may not be related by blood, the Malfoys are her chosen family. She trusted them with her life until the summer after the TriWizard Tournament. Draco and Lucius vanished in the middle of the night and Percy is catching her family and friends in lies all summer. The people she trusted the most are keeping things from her and she wants to get to the bottom of it. But the more she digs for answer the more she wish she never started looking.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Lines of Fate

Chapter One:

Persephone

If you ever needed to find Percy, the first place you should always look is where there are books. It doesn’t matter if she is at home, the Malfoy Manor or even at Hogwarts. Today is no different, well except one thing. She has been rereading the same passage for the past hour, her mind pacing with hurt and anger. She slams the thick medical book shut, the diagram of a werewolf’s diaphragm forgotten before it was even remembered. She leans over the plush armchair and stacks it on a growing pile. She rubs her temples and lets her head fall back.

Fifty-six days. 

She has been alone in the Malfoy Manor with only the house elves and Narsissca to keep her company for fifty-six days. She hasn’t even been able to go pass the gardens, and it doesn't help that her best friend, Zara was swept away by her mother to Paris. Fifty six days of just reading, having high tea with Narcissa, and getting all of her juicy gossip from portraits of the Malfoy’s ancestors. Which is pretty depressing because they are even more trapped than she is, but at least they have a life.

Percy lets out a groan and runs an irritated hand through her hair, ripping out the low ponytail as she goes. At Least she only has a week before the new term starts. A week until she can see her best friend and other classmates. A week until she turns fifteen. A week until she can see Draco, again. He has to come back for classes, right?

Anxiety and a little bit of panic flows through her. She doesn’t have a single memory that doesn’t include him. They haven’t spent more than one full day apart in fourteen years, and for him to just vanish into the night for weeks without word sets Percy on edge. How could he just leave without a goodbye? And do they not have owls where he is? And who is he with? Just his father or with friends?

The large grandfather clock towards the front of the library strikes a loud bell seven times. As if on cue a slightly taller but still knobby house elf dressed in his best pillow case appears in front of Percy with a small _pop_.

‘Miss. Persephone! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!’ Kindle says wringing his small hands. ‘You must start getting ready for the Gala. Lady Malfoy would like you to greet this evenings guest with her since Lord Malfoy won’t be attending,’

Percy waves off Kindle and curls farther into her chair picking up her forgotten book. ‘I’m not going,’

Kindle balks at the girl. ‘What do you mean?’ 

Percy flips through the book dragging her fingers across the illustrations and latin words. ‘I meant what I said, Kindle,’

‘Does Lady Malfoy know of this?’ He asks, his small fists now bunched into his pillowcase.

Percy shakes her head, not looking up from her book. ‘I’m sure she will figure it out when I don’t show up,’ 

‘Please reconsider, Miss. Persephone. Lady Malfoy has been looking forward to this event all summer. You must go!’

Percy flicks her eyes to meet Kindle’s wide golden ones. ‘If Draco can runaway in the middle of the night with not even a single owl being sent, I don’t see why I can’t miss _one_ party,’

‘You don’t understand, Miss. Persephone. Mr. Draco and Lord Malfoy _had_ to go--’

This catches Percy’s attention. She shuts the book and leans over slightly, so that she and Kindle are more eye to eye. ‘What do you mean “ _had_ to go”?’

As far as Percy knew Lucius had to leave for an emergency work meeting and he took Draco with him. Then they decided to do a tour of Italy for the summer. But what Kindle seems to be implying is that they might not be having a ‘‘father and son vacation’’. 

Kindle’s eyes seem to go wider, his golden eyes glow with panic. He does a quick bow. ‘I shall go and tell Lady Malfoy that you will not be attending,’ And then disapparates.

Percy leans back into her chair and tugs on the ends of her long hair for a moment before tying it back up. Maybe she should go to the gala. The Malfoy Manor is normally bustling with life at nearly all hours of the day with Naricssa’s book club that meets once every two weeks, the formal dinner with friends once a month, and Lucius’ constant business deal dinners. But this summer the thick curtains are firmly closed, the house is kept at a certain level of dust due to the lack of house elves, and no one is allowed to leave or enter the manor. At first Percy thought it was because The Daily Prophet was still running with the front page accusing Headmaster Dumbledore and Harry Potter of being in league to overthrow the Ministry of Magic.

But anyone with a mind would know that The Daily Prophet is bollocks. Do people really think that Headmaster Dumbledore would really ask a fifteen year old to murder a fellow student, drag back the body, and then blame it on You-Know-Who? But then if you look at it the other way, you have to face the fact that You-Know-Who is actually back. Which is scarier than the Headmaster corrupting a young student. And the way things have been going on around the Malfoy Manor Percy would have to be stupid to not think that itsn’t a possiblity. But it’s been months since the Triwizard Tournament and You-Know-Who hasn’t been spotted anywhere. Maybe Harry Potter went crazy and he did kill Cedric Digory. Maybe...

The library doors swing open and crash into the wall causing Percy jerks in surprise, the thick book tumbling onto the floor. She leans to her left so she can see down the aisle of the floor to ceiling bookshelves. Narcissa is storming down said aisle, their eyes interlocked and Percy can see the blaze of anger from where she is sitting. Percy pushes herself out of the chair and starts straightening out her yellow summer dress and braces herself for Narcissa’s wrath.

‘Who said you could miss the Gala?’ Narcissa asks her hands on her hips. 

Guilt starts to flood Percy and her cheeks slowly turn red. She didn’t actually think Kindle would tell her, she figured he would just come back in a few minutes and beg her to attend. But here they are with Narcissa in a silk robe, hair in magic curlers, and her makeup put on perfectly, with her narrowed eyes, her nose flared, a scowl. Percy would laugh if she knew she wouldn’t get her monthly allowance taken away. 

Percy drops her eyes and starts to rock on her feet. ‘I’m just not really in a party mood. Zara isn’t going to be there because she is still in Paris with her mom and Draco hasn’t come back from his vacation,’

‘But you love The Last Day of Summer Gala. You always said it kicked off your week worth of celebrating your birthday,’ Narcissa’s voice softens.

Percy shrugs. ‘I just don’t want to go,’

Narcissa sighs her anger seeming to melt away and get replaced with sympathy. She grabs Percy’s hand giving it a small squeeze. ‘I know you have been lonely all summer, and I’m sorry for that. But I really think you should come to the gala. It will feel good to be around other people besides the house elves and I,’

Percy squeezes her hand back and tries to give her a reassuring smile. ‘It’s not just my friends that I miss. Is it not weird that we are having the gala as if half the family isn’t missing?’

Narcissa lets go of Percy’s hand. ‘I know that Lucius wouldn’t want us to sit around in a dusty library when the best event of the summer is coming. He would want us to enjoy ourselves,’

Percy shrugs again, still not feeling up to socializing and for Narcissa to start urging her to talk to more boys so she can finally start planning a wedding. On the other hand though she has just been sitting in the manor bored out of her mind and here is something that could help with that. And just because Zara and Draco won’t be there doesn’t mean other people her age won’t be. 

‘He misses you too, you know,’ Narcissa adds. ‘I hope I see you in the ballroom at eight and if not I understand,’

Percy’s heart hammered against her ribs. She doesn’t have to specify who the ‘he’ is. Percy already knows and can’t help the dumb smile on her face as she thinks to what Narcissa said “he misses you too”.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Hello! Thank you for reading my first chapter of Lines of Fate. I really hope you enjoyed it, this a project I've been working on for a while. It's just really amazing to see it being published on a format that others can read! Anyways, I don't know how long this story will be, but it will be at least be twenty chapters. Also updates will be every Tuesday! Please let me know what you think and won't you might not like. I would like to make a career out of writing so please be honest with your feedback! 

See ya next Tuesday!


	2. Chapter 2

Lines of Fate

Chapter Two:

Persephone

Within thirty minutes, her new personal record, Percy is in the same gown she wore to the Yule Ball with her hair twisted in a complicated braid with gemstones carefully woven in and waiting atop the grand staircase.

She takes a deep breath, the strapless corset digging into her ribs and she pulls up the layered skirt as she takes one step down the staircase, her navy blue dress rippling across the marble floor behind her.

Down below she can see only a handful of house elves bustling around with trays of small finger sandwiches and towering piles of sweets. One house elf is pouring bubbly champagne into tall crystal flutes and putting them on the trays that another is bewitching to float on their own. A low sweet symphony fills the grand room from a self playing harp in a corner and with a snap of an elves fingers single white candles float down from the ceiling and light the room in a warm glowing light. 

Percy starts to descend the stairs, one hand wrapped firm around the marble banister while the other holds the front of her dress up. Her heel clicks softly as she imagines herself walking down the stairs into a party just for her with all her friends and family smiling up at her while the love of her life is waiting for her at the bottom with a gloved hand stretched out. How cute would Draco look in a tailcoat suit and his hair-

‘Miss. Persephone!’ Kindle calls out.

Percy jerks and her eyes pop open, her foot that was aiming for the next step misses and she tumbles down the last two steps. She hit the ground with a splat, her dress bunched up to her hips and her cheek squished on the cold floor. She pushes herself into a sitting position, her hand cupping her cheek that is not only red from the fall but from thinking that Draco could be her...lover? She flushes darker and bats away the thought. He would never think of her that way.

Narcissa comes rushing over, her curls bouncing with every step. She bends down and starts to fuss over the young witch. She tucks the fallen hairs behind Percy’s ears and carefully grabs the tip of her chin to move her head back and forth to check for injuries. Besides her left cheek being slightly redder than her right, everything but Percy’s pride is fine. 

‘Are you okay?’ She asks.

Narcissa stands up and dust off her long velvet ruby red gown and holds out a hand for her. Percy accepts it gratefully and quickly pulls down the skirt of her dress and looks around.

Percy pulls up the top of her dress cursing who ever invented strapless dresses. ‘I’m fine. I just missed a step,’ 

Narcissa gives a glance over to Percy and helps brush off the invisible dust and unruffles the skirt of her dress. ‘You look beautiful. I’m glad you decided to come,’

Percy smiles and takes Narcissa’s hands in hers pulling them away from her face. ‘So do you Narcissa. And I’m sorry that Lucius and Draco isn’t here,’

A small tear slips from Narissa’s eye and she shakes her head, squeezing Percy’s hands. ‘Let’s not think of that,’

The small sound of a throat being cleared has both of the women turning to face Kindle who is holding the doorknob to the front entrance of the ballroom.

‘Are you both ready?’ Kindle asks.

Narcissa nods her head.

'Lady Malfoy and Miss. Persephone, I introduce your first guests of the night, Ms. Zabini, Mr. Blaise, and Miss. Zara,’

Percy’s jaw drops slightly. Did he just say “Zara”? A smile spreads across her face, her eyes nearly disappearing from her cheeks. A small thought flits across her mind. _I think this is the first time I’ve actually smiled this summer._

The door opens and in walk the Zabini family. Their heads are held high. Blaise escorts both his mother and younger sister on each arm, only dropping them when he embraces Mrs. Malfoy with a tight hug and a quick kiss on her cheek. Blaise goes to hug Percy, but she barely sees him since her eyes are focused on her best friend who is still saying hello to Narcissa. . She quickly gives Blaise a hug with a half hearted pat on the back before she launches herself on Zara.

Zara catches Percy and squeezes her just as hard as she is squeezing her. This is the longest time she has been away from Percy since she could remember. Normally they would spend a month at her place then a month at Percy’s place. Fifty-six days is just too long. Especially to spend alone with only her mother in Paris. The girls separate and grin at each other, but they are still holding hands.

‘I’ve missed you!’ Persephone tells her with another hug. ‘Next time you go to Paris please take me with you!’

Zara giggles and nods her head. ‘I definitely will!’ She leans in closer and whispers. ‘It was really boring with just me and my mom,’

Percy pulls back confused. ‘Blaise wasn’t there?’

‘No. Mom said he went on a vacation with Draco,’

With Draco? But Narcissa said that he was with Lucius all summer. Percy looks over to Blaise who has made his way to the refreshment table and grabs himself a glass of champagne. Was he with Draco and Lucuis? Like some kind of guy trip? She watches him walk over to the dessert bar and can’t help but notice that he is limping. Just a little, but still limping.

‘Your next guest….’

Narcissa pulls Percy closer to her, jerking her attention from Blaise onto the older couple walking in through the door. Zara waves goodbye promising to meet up with her later and joins her brother at the desert table.

* * *

Hello and welcome back to LoF! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also know that things are going a little slow, but please just hang in there. Things will be turning very interesting in the next chapter or two! I would also like to thank everyone who gave the first chapter a chance and all the love and support you gave it! You all really pushed my expectations! I'll have chapter three posted by next Tuesday!

See ya then and have a great rest of your week!


	3. Chapter 3

Lines of Fate

Chapter Three:

Persephone

One hour later the Gala is in full swing with wizards and witches filling every corner of the elegant ballroom. The orchestra has started to pick up its tempo as people break away from the crowd and make their way to the middle of the dance floor. Women’s long elegant gowns shimmer in the candlelight as their men guide them through the waltz. You can see the silver trays weave their way effortlessly through the crowd that is on the outskirts of the dance floor. As people pluck off flutes of champagne another full flute takes its place.

Percy leaves Narcissa side leaving her to greet the final guests after promising that she would participate in the final waltz and starts to push her way through the thick crowd.

‘Excuse me,’ She says as she slips by a tall man in a white three piece suit.

‘Oh, sorry,’ The man mutters and lets her pass. 

Once Percy is in the middle of the crowd with no luck finding any of her friends she spins around on her tiptoes. Where did they run off to? She looks back to the dessert table, but the only person there is a skinny woman in a plain black dress with a large purse that she keeps stuffing small cakes into. With a huff she pushes further into the crowd headed towards the back of the ballroom where the balcony is tucked away. 

‘Hello Persephone,’ A voice calls from the thick crowd. ‘How is Lucius?’

Percy gives a brief wave to the faceless man and gives him a half-hearted answer still scanning the crowd for her friends. She slips around a couple who are dancing and ducks under the arm of a woman who flung it out after a dramatic spin. Percy gives the young couple a glare, but both of their eyes are closed in pure bliss.

‘Blaise?’ Percy calls out cupping her hands over her mouth. ‘Zara!’

Percy scans the crowd, bobbing around on her tiptoes.

‘Fancy meeting you here,’ A voice whispers in her ear while long lean arms wrap around her waist pulling her close to a firm chest.

Percy’s heart rate spikes as she grabs the arms around her waist and she tries to wiggle out of them. The guy pulls her tighter to him and turns her around. Her hands instantly brace themselves on the strangers chest ready to push him away. 

‘Theodore!’ Percy squeals and lightly pushes him, but doesn’t leave his arms. ‘You scared me,’

They both start to sway slightly to the music. A smirk pulls at one corner of Theo’s pale pink lips and his dark eyes glimmer in mischief. He leans in closer and moves Percy’s hands to where they are threaded behind his neck. 

He bends down close to her ear. ‘But look where it got me,’ He whispers his lips brushing the shell of her ear. 

Percy’s cheeks flush and her heart pounds. She tilts her head all the way and smiles at him. ‘You’re such a flirt,’

Theo shrugs and spins Percy pulling her back to his chest. ‘Maybe I mean it,’

Percy stumbles over her feet as she starts to sway with Theo again, her heart beating faster. She looks up at him, his brown eyes smiling and sparkling.

‘Do you?’ She asks softly. 

Theo pulls Percy even closer, her shoulder pushed into his chest so much that she can feel his heart keeping a steady pace. His eyes flick from her eyes to her lips and Percy licks her bottom one in anticipation. Is her first kiss going to be Thedore Nott, notorious flirt? He leans in closer and Percy pushes her chest into Theo’s turning her head up slightly to where their lips are only inches apart. Theo looks back up at her eyes and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and slowly starts to close the gap between them. Percy holds her breath and her eyes flutter close. Their lips barely brush...

‘Nott,’ A deep voice says.

Percy springs away from Theo, her eyes wide and her cheeks red. She tucks loose hairs behind her ears and she looks anywhere but the two guys infront of her. Theo turns to look at Blaise, an irritated look on his face as he shoves both hands in his front pockets. Blaise looks between both of them and Percy tries to slow down her racing heart. She was going to let Theo be her first kiss! What is wrong with her?

Blaise mimics Theo’s position. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Nothing,’ Percy giggles uncomfortably. 

Theo just shrugs. 

Blaise’s eyes narrow as he takes in Theo. ‘Your father is looking for you, Nott,’ 

Theo matches Blaise’s eyes and they seem to take place in a staring contest. The air grows tense and Percy looks between both men nervously. Blaise takes a step forward and gestures his head toward a tall group of men in crisp black suits. Theo’s eyes tighten and for a second it looks like he is going to challenge Blaise, but then he drops his shoulders and he rolls his eyes. 

‘Whatever,’

Theo gives Percy a wink. ‘I’ll catch you later, Percy,’ 

Both Blaise and Percy watch Theo weave in and out of the thick crowd before he disappears from sight. Percy glances at Blaise from the corner of her eye and her face lights up in mortification again. Blaise has awful timing. She clears her throat and turns to look at Blaise.

‘Hey, i was just looking for you,’

Blaise cocks a single eyebrow his eyes flitting to where Theo disappeared to. ‘Is that what you were doing?’

She nudges Blaise with her elbow, but he just gives her a dead look. ‘Seems like you were doing something else,’ He shakes his head. ‘Really Percy? Theo of all people?’

‘What’s wrong with Theo?’

‘What’s not wrong with Theo?’ Blaise mutters.

‘He is always really nice to me. Makes me laugh,’ Percy ignores his comment.

Blaise gives her another look. ‘Don’t be daft Percy, he just wants to get in your knickers,’

Percy’s jaw drops and her eyebrows furrow. ‘No he doesn’t! Theo isn’t like that!’ She shakes her head in denial.

‘Percy, he has slept with more girls than anyone I know. It doesn’t matter who you are,’

Percy’s self-esteem falls and she hugs herself tighter, her heart falling. ‘Thanks Blaise,’

Blaise starts to rub the back of his neck. ‘I’m sorry, Percy. I didn’t mean that. You’re a great girl and you deserve better than Theo,’ He reaches out and rubs her arm.

Percy looks thoughtfully after Theo. She knew he had some flirtatious ways, but was he really a womanizer? Shaking her head she turns and looks at Blaise and the light bounces off his cheek bone exposing a faint yellowing bruise. Concern flows through her turning her blood cold. She raises her hand and brushes his abused cheek softly.

‘What happened?’ Percy asks.

Blaise backs away from her hand and shakes his head. ‘Nothing, Draco and I were playing Quidditch and there was an incident with the bludger,’

Percy winces. ‘So you were with Draco all summer?’

‘Yeah. We were touring the states,’

Percy nods her head and tries to act casual. ‘So, you left him in the states alone?’

‘Uh…’ Blaise rubs the back of his neck again. ‘He wanted some alone time and my mom wanted to see me,’

Percy rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. ‘Oh give it up Blaise, I know you are lying to me,’

Blaise chokes a little and his eyes bulge. ‘I’m not lying!’ 

Percy gives him a look. ‘So then Narcissa is lying to me? Because she said that Lucius had a work thing in Italy and that he took Draco with him. They have been there ever since,’

Blaise pales and opens and closes his mouth like a fish. 

‘Or are you both lying to me?’

Blaise shakes his head. ‘We aren’t lying. Draco went with Mr. Malfoy for a while and then met up with me in the states,’

Percy scoffs. ‘Wow, even though I caught you in a lie, you are going to continue to lie to me?!’ Percy throws her hands up in exasperation. ‘If you didn’t want me to come on some lame ‘’boys only’’ vacation you could have just said so. You and Narcissa didn’t have to lie to me,’

‘It’s not like that Percy. It wasn’t really a ‘’vacation’. It was more like work,’

Percy shrugs her shoulder, she is suddenly drained of all her energy. ‘It doesn't matter what it is like. He still left in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye. He couldn’t even be bothered to write _one_ stupid letter!’

‘Percy, please don’t be too angry with him. You don’t understand,’

Liquid fire burns through her and she puts her hands on her hips. ‘Don’t tell me that I don’t understand when the only thing you have explained is more lies! How about you tell him the next you see him that I want nothing to do with him!’

Percy turns around and storms off, Blaise reaches for her hand, but misses. He lets out a loud groan of frustration and presses the heel of his palm in his eyes.

‘What was all that about?’ Zara asks as she falls in step with Percy who just snagged two flutes off a floating tray.

She offers one to Zara who denies it. ‘I caught him in a lie, and he wouldn’t fess up,’ She gulps down one of the flutes of champagne. 

Percy sets down the empty flute and it vanishes without a sound. 

‘What do you mean he lied to you?’

‘Narcissa told me at the beginning of summer that Draco was with Lucius in Italy. He had a work thing so he took Draco with him. Blaise just said that he was with Draco in the states all summer,’

‘Could it be possible that he is telling the truth?’ Zara asks with a shrug. ‘Why would he lie about something like that?’

Percy sips on her champagne and shrugs. ‘He is acting really weird to. Something just isn’t adding up,’

‘I think your summer of isolation is getting to you. You’re becoming paranoid,’ Zara says wearily. 

Percy finishes the last little bit of her champagne and sets down the flute. ‘I don’t think so. Blaise is even hurt and those don’t look like Quidditch injuries,’

Zara rolls her eyes again. ‘Again I think you are just paranoid,’

Percy snags two more champagne glasses and gives Zara a smirk. ‘I guess we will see,’ 

'Where are you going?’ Zara calls after her.

‘To go and get some answers!’

* * *

Hello again! Thank you for reading the third chapter of LoF! I hope you liked the light fluff between Theo and Percy! It was tons of fun to write and not at all planned, but who doesn't love a good crush? Anyways, I think everyone will be super excited for the next chapter because it is in Draco's POV! So follow my story for his take on how things are going! See ya next Tuesday!


	4. Chapter 4

Lines of Fate

Chapter Four:

Draco

He drags his limp leg, the warmth of his blood spilling down his thigh and dripping off the ripped threads of his black trousers. He flings another spell over his shoulders. A tall willow explodes in flames scattering the werewolves that are hunting him. Draco curses under his breath as the wolves regroup into the small pack and let out a unified growl so low that the earth seems to shake. Draco quickly throws himself to the left, his body buried underneath tall bushes residing under the lip of a cliff. 

‘Avis,’ He hisses.

Draco pokes his head and watches at the birds shoot from his wand flock to the right. Two wolves break from the small pack chasing after them, leaving only three wolves sniffing Draco out. And he is making it too easy by leaving them a trail of blood right to them.

‘Diffendo,’ He whispers pointing his wand to his trousers.

The pants cut in a neat line only inches below his front pocket. He quickly pulls the tatted fabric off his leg and rips it into small ribbons. A howl echoes through the trees and Draco forces his frozen fingers to go faster. He wraps the scraps of fabric around his long, jagged and rough cuts. With the last layer tied tightly to his leg that his toes might be turning purple he jumps on one leg.

He pushes himself off and starts to hobble again to the abandoned castle. Thank the gods it's not a full moon. Draco yells another curse as a wolf nips at his heels. The wolf freezes in place as long vines wrap around its paws and up its arms and eventually around the wolf's neck. A low wine escapes the beast before its body slumps on the ground. Three down, only two to go. He hobbles faster, his leg becoming numb. 

He can see the tall flags that sit on the tallest peak of the castle whipping in the wind.  _ He _ just needed  _ this _ root on this night while Fenrir Greyback took his mongrels hunting. Draco highly doubted it was a coincidence. He curses  _ him  _ in his head, not that it was any safer to do so. He can hear your thoughts just as clearly if you said it out loud.

‘Ah!’ Draco yells out as one wolf snags the end of his cloak bringing him back down on the hard ground.

Draco digs his heels into the earth along with his free hand while blindly firing spell after spell that is blowing chunks out of random trees.

‘Bloody werewolf,’ Draco grunts.

He shoves his wand in between his teeth and spins around on his back. The werewolf is still holding his cloak in between its long yellow teeth, clumps of slobber dripping of its curled lips. Draco brings back both of his legs, even his injured one, and with all the strength he has left rams both feet into the werewolf’s head.

The wolf goes down without a sound and Draco rips off the cloak, only one left. Draco crawls towards a tree using its low branches to pull himself up. His breath has become labored and his head fuzzy from blood loss. If the cold or the final werewolf doesn’t kill him then blood loss surely will. Draco turns and presses his back against the thick trunk, grabbing his wand from his mouth and lowers it to his side. He squints his eyes against the darkness and then he sees it. A pair of yellow eyes that are more animal than human crouching in the brush only feet away from him. 

Draco swallows thickly and grips his wand tighter in his hand. Fenrir Greyback. He aims it at the werewolf, a smirk coming to his lips.  _ Come and get me.  _

As if Greyback could hear his thoughts he digs his haunches into the ground and launches himself at the blond. Draco braces himself against the tree and levels his wand and his breath.

‘Incendio!’ Draco yells.

A burst of flames brust from the tip of Draco’s wand and like a whip it comes down hard and fast slashing Greyback on his left side singeing his matted fur on his left side. Draco takes Greyback's distraction and starts once again to hobble the rest of the way to the castle. It is just past the last line of trees and then he will be safe...well safer.

‘Protego,’ Draco hiss as he falls onto a skinny tree.

It wouldn’t do much to ward off werewolves, but it would protect his back if Greyback decided to play dirty, which wouldn’t be that big of a surprise.

What is a surprise though is that he didn’t. Greyback let him cross the thin line of trees and walk across the old creaky drawbridge that lays over a dried out moat. He approaches the large oak doors with two round gold knockers hanging out of two lions' mouths. It reminded him of the one on the library doors at his home, the manor, and the library reminds him of Persephone.

Persephone. 

His heart squeezes at the thought of her. How she must hate him for leaving her. 

But he would do it over and over again. Leave her, get attacked by a crazed group of werewolves, have her hate him if it meant that she was safe from  _ him _ . As long as his mother and she was safe he would endure whatever he had to.

‘Draco, you made it back,’ 

Draco throws down the clump of roots and crosses his arms careful to keep his weight off his leg. ‘We had a deal,’

‘You only have until midnight, but I think you should go see the healer first,'

* * *

Hello again! I was super excited to write this chapter! This is the first time I have ever tried to write from a male's point of view! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If I remember correctly I think next week will be a double update due to one of the chapters being a little short! Please let me know what think!!


	5. Chapter 5

Lines of Fate

Chapter Five:

Zara

What the bloody hell is going on with everyone! 

Zara takes a glass of champagne off a tray and balls up the front of her skirts in the other and storms onto the balcony. She gulps down the champagne as she walks, nearly gagging on the bubbles and the sweetness of the drink. She leans up against the rail and kicks off her heels. 

_ This night is turning into a disaster. _

She drinks the last little bit of champagne and swings the glass loosely between her fingers. Her gaze drops down and she watches as people roam through Narcissa’s famous rose garden or the tall maze made out of hedges. You can even see a couple making out in the shadows of one the corners. Jealousy runs through her as she thinks about Jacob. The handsome muggle who remembered her coffee order on her third day being in Paris. Without that small cafe outside her hotel she probably would have gone mental. Zara’s lips turn up from her frown and laughter bubbles from her.

She has to grip the rail harder because her head is starting to buzz and it's not from the champagne. Oh no, it's from the memories of extra foamy lattes, late night dates, and stolen kisses while the pastries bake. 

‘What are you smiling at?’ 

Zara doesn’t bother to look over the smile sliding off her face. ‘Nothing,’

Blasie knocks his hip into hers. ‘It has to be something. I haven’t seen you smile since I got back,’

Zara looks over at her half-brother and her anger surges to the surface again. No one has asked her, but she was-is hurt that Blaise left her to deal with their mother and younger brother by herself for a full summer. He knows how their mother can get after a couple of glasses of wine and how difficult Axel can be. But how can she hold that against him when whatever ‘‘vacation’’ he went on has changed him. Sure he is a little bruised, but he has always played quidditch rougher than the average person. She could see what Percy was referring to, but she knows her brother better than Percy ever could. He might not look like he normally does, but he is still her brother. 

Zara shrugs. ‘You  haven’t been around very much lately. How do you know what I’ve been doing?’

Blaise's shoulders drop and he looks away from Zara. ‘I’m sorry, Z. I know you must be angry that I left you with mom all summer. Please just trust me when I say that I had to go,’ 

Zara scoffs and spins the glass in between both palms. She doesn’t say anything for a long time, instead she continues to watch the party goers go through the maze. The silence turns tense and awkward and Zara starts to bite her lip and she starts to rub the glass between her hands faster. 

‘Please don’t give me the silent treatment, Z. I would rather you yell at me,’ 

Zara clutches the glass and tries to not squeeze it too hard. She whips her head around. ‘I’m not giving you the silent treatment! In fact not everything is about you! You left for a summer to hang out with Draco, no big deal. I got to spend a whole summer in Paris and do as much shopping as I wanted. It’s every girl's dream! What I’m mad at is that the only person I actually wanted to talk to and missed though the summer was Percy! And we finally get to see each other after fifty-six days and the only thing she is interested in is you!’ She scoffs again. ‘I’m not mad at you. You and Percy hurt my feelings and the worst is that none of you seem to care!,’

Zara’s breath is labored and her cheeks are tinged with red from anger and embarrassment. Her eyes have started to well up but she refuses to let them fall. Everything she said was true. Her and Blaise aren’t really close and Percy is like the sister she never got.

And since she was ten years old she had listened to Percy talk about how great Draco was. How Draco was the love of her life and how they were going to get married. Now that she met someone, the only person she wanted to tell about her summer romance with a  _ muggle,  _ Percy has no interest in being her friend.

‘Zara!’ Blaise grabs her wrists, jerking her forward

The sudden movement startles her and she drops the flute. She barely registers the sound of shattered glass and the squeal shocked party goers. She is too distracted by the urgency in Blaise’s voice and eyes. 

‘If you care about Percy at all, you will get her to stop asking questions!’

Jealousy flows through her, of course it's about Percy. Isn’t everything? Blaise shakes her again and the panic has spread from his eyes to creases on his forehead and it pulls on the corner of his lips. 

Zara squints her eyes and shakes her head. ‘What? Blaise if you are in trouble, I’m sure mom can-’

Blaise lets out a dry chuckle. ‘She can’t save us, Z. Not from  _ him _ ,’

Zara’s heart thunders in her chest as she tries to pull herself free from him. ‘Blaise, let go! You’re scaring me!

Blaise instantly lets go. ‘I’m sorry. It’s just that  _ he _ knows everything, Z. I only want to keep you safe,’ 

‘Who is  _ he _ ?

Blaise opens and closes his mouth and his eyes dart around as if he is looking for someone. 

‘Blaise!’ Zara yells and shakes him by the shoulders. ‘What is going on? Who are you so scared of?’

Blaise shakes his head and pulls away from her grip. He clenches his hands into fists. ‘I know we aren’t super close, and I’m sorry for that. But can you please just promise me that you and Percy won’t go sniffing around? Please...promise me that. I’m trying to keep you, Axel, and mom safe!’’

Zara shakes her head once again confused. ‘I promise,’ She says blindly.

Blaise’s shoulders relax and his forehead smooths out. He readjusts his jacket and smooths out the nonexistent wrinkles. ‘Thank you,’ He says. ‘I’m going to go see is mom is ready to leave, it's getting late,’

Zara watches Blaise limp away and disappear into the low glow of the ballroom. Her mind is swimming with questions. At first she didn’t really care what Blaise had been up to during the summer. She even thought Percy was just really angry at Draco for leaving and that she was taking it out on the next best thing. Draco’s best friend. 

Zara readjusts her dress and slips back into her heel, her mind being made up with every step. She is going to find out what her brother is up to.

* * *

Welcome back guys! I am so sorry about this being a day late! My days are starting to run together! Anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I think Zara is quickly becoming one of my favorite characters! Do y'all have a favorite character yet? Let me know!

See ya next Tuesday!


	6. Chapter 6

Lines of Fate

Chapter Six

Persephone

‘Percy!’ Narcissa calls.

Percy looks behind her and quickly puts down the two full flutes on the dessert table. She moves her body in front of them and tries to act casual as she gets closer. 

‘Hey,’ She says with a wave.

Narcissa grabs her wrist and starts to pull her through the crowd. ‘It’s time for the end of then night waltz,’ 

Percy lets Narcissa pull her all the way back to the marble staircase. Narcissa places Percy to her left and walks up the first five steps. She pushes her hair behind her shoulders and spreads open her arms and smiles.

‘Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention please!’ Narcissa’s voice is clear and as light as bells.

The hum of the ballroom falls silent and with a snap of an elve’s finger the harp stops playing as well. Percy begins to fidget a little as all eyes turn on her and Narcissa.

‘On behalf of my husband, son, and Persephone I would like to thank everyone for making it out to my personally favorite event of the year. With all the horrible rumors going around I thought it would be a great idea that we come together as a community!’ 

The crowd breaks out in applause and Percy follows their lead.

‘Now that the midnight hour grows near I would like to end this evening with a waltz. I encourage you to join us!’

Percy watches Narcissa walk down the few steps and approach her. 

‘Who are we dancing with?’ Percy asks looking around. ‘Draco and Lucius aren’t here,’

Narcissa winks at her. ‘Turn around, honey,’

‘I wanted to surprise her mother,’ A low voice says.

The hair on the back of Percy’s neck stands up as goosebumps race down her arms. It couldn’t be. It’s a trick. A warm hand wraps around her small one and her knees almost buckle at the familiar touch. It is. It’s him. Her heart races and her breath tries to match its pace. The physical ache of not seeing him will be instantly cured if she would just turn around. Of course that ache wouldn’t be there if he would have just said goodbye the first time. Or even wrote her once!

‘Persephone,’

His voice washes over her like a warm summer breeze and she squeezes his hand. With a breath she slowly turns around. 

Her mouth goes dry and she licks her lips. He is standing less than two feet away in polished black dress shoes, matching dress pants, a white button down shirt, and a black tail coat over it. Percy’s cheeks color and she quickly looks away. 

_How did he know? Does he know?_

Percy clears her throat and just stares at his black bowtie, unable to make eye contact. There is no way he could have known that is what she imagined him wearing tonight. This is some cruel coincidence.

‘Percy, I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am. I know it probably seems like I abandoned you, but--’

A loud smack echoes through the now silent ballroom. Draco’s head whips to the side, his cheek now pink and Percy’s hand throbs. Her breath is labored as she rips her hand from his. Blood roars in her ears and her vision has a slight red tint to it.

‘You’re sorry?!’ She practically yells outraged. ‘Oh no, I’m sorry! I’m sorry that it was such a burden to write me back to tell me that you don’t want anything to do with me! I wrote you fifty-six letters Draco! And you couldn’t write me back one!’ She shakes her head. ‘Do you know how pathetic and stupid I feel? Did you find it funny when a letter showed up everyday?’

Draco tries to reach for her again, but Percy skirts out of the way. ‘Don’t touch me,’ She growls.

She gathers her skirt in her hands and storms past a shocked Narcissa. The crowd parts in the middle for her and she disappears down the long hallway.

* * *

I know that this chapter is super short and I'm sorry. I was going to do a double upload, but I've been a little too busy to write and we are quickly approaching the end of the pre-written chapters! Anyways I hope you enjoyed Percy and Draco being reunited!

See ya next Tuesday!


End file.
